I Hope You're Feeling Great
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: Kurt's stressed, Blaine writes him a song. Song used is I Hope You're feeling Great, by Tom Fletcher. Just search that on youtube and listen to it! It's adorable and I think it will add to the story if you listen to it. I don't own Glee or Tom Fletcher or his music. Enjoy! T for language


_ Beeeeeep_.

"Hey, Kurt! Listen, I know that you're stressing over finals, and work and everything right now, but I- um- I have something for you and I'd love it if you could go check out my YouTube channel right now. If you can't, if you're too busy or something that's cool, just try, ok? I think it could help. If not I'll be there in two weeks and I can just show you in person. Ok- I love you, bye!"

Kurt feels a small smile inch it's way on to his face, and feels the tension in his neck ease just a little at Blaine's message. He wants to call him, wants to talk to him right then so badly, but he knows he has to watch whatever it is Blaine has posted for him.

He fishes his laptop out of his school bag, booting it up which takes abnormally long, making him want to scream. He sighs in relief when the screen finally changes from the white and gray startup to his desktop background of him and Blaine, it's the same one that Blaine has hanging in his locker, the one where Blaine's head is on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt is smiling so bright and free; sometimes just looking at it can put him in a better mood, ok more than some of the time.

Kurt is happy to see that the video Blaine wants him to watch is a few minutes long, which means that it's probably a song, which sets butterflies loose in his stomach. Blaine singing to him never fails to get him blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date. He clicks on it before pausing it immediately. He sets the resolution to 720p; he doesn't want to look at Blaine and have him be all pixely and unclear, when he's in the smooth HD, tan face and coffee colored eyes filling up the entire screen, Kurt can almost pretend that they're in the same room.

Once it loads enough he presses play, waiting to see what song Blaine has picked this time since he left the title very vague, "_A Song for Kurt who is Stressed :("_ When the music starts though Kurt is entirely aware that he has never hear this tune before, he's just about to look in the description, see if Blaine has put the title there when Blaine stops strumming the little pink ukulele he'd been strumming and begins to explain.

"I- uh, wrote this the other day after we got off the phone. You sounded exhausted and I know you're seriously thinking about giving up. I wish I could be there to help you, to just _hold _you. But this will have to do for now."

Kurt feels his heart stuttering in his chest; Blaine's never written him a song before. Never written a song ever as far as he knows. He has to pause the video once more because the swell of emotion, and the pounding of his heart in his ears has blocked out the sound of the video and _Blaine wrote me a song! He wrote me a song! _He remembers all the times he would watch his chick flicks and how after each and every one of them he would realize that he would never be so lucky to find such romance. And here Blaine was, proving him wrong time and time again with his songs, and flowers, and surprise visits to see him in New York.

He presses play, and the song stars. When Blaine clear but scratchy voice fills the living room/kitchen Kurt's eyes begin to water.

_I'm feeling kind of wonderful_

_ I'm hoping that you feel the same_

_ The weather's bright and beautiful_

_ There's not even a chance of rain_

_ It's the weekend_

_ So call your best friend _

_ And take the time to say_

_ That where ever you are _

_ I hope you're feeling great_

And then the line "It doesn't matter if you're living miles, and miles away; cause wherever you are, I hope you're feeling great," happens and he's shaking from the sobs, and god dammit this is the cutest fucking song anyone has ever written and it's for him, and _Blaine_ wrote it for him because he's been so stressed and so sad lately. He wishes the song would have filled some of the longing the has been sitting like a black hole in his heart, taking any good thing and eating it up so that he doesn't even have the chance to enjoy it, (because how can he when Blaine's not here to share it with him?) but it only make him want Blaine there with him more. Blaine might want to hold him but not as much as Kurt does. Kurt doesn't even understand how somebody's bones could ache from not being able to hold someone but his do.

He's trying to find Blaine's contact through the tears clouding his vision making everything blurry and ten times more difficult and no amount of wiping can stop the tears just seem to come back again ten fold. He manages to find it and holds his phone up listening to the dial tone and just praying that Blaine answers. He has the song and the message but listening to that isn't the same as hearing Blaine's voice as he talks to him, like when he asks him about his day and inquires about all the great and fun things that New York has to offer, which most of the time Kurt is able to answer in a non-sarcastic way, but other times he has not other news than, "everything sucks," and Blaine just hums in sympathy before prodding him to explain, which Kurt reluctantly does.

But this time when Blaine answer with a, "I'm so glad you called," all Kurt can do is let out a little gasping sob. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head vehemently before realizing Blaine can't see him. "Nothing," he assures, "nothing is wrong for once." He says honestly. He abandons the bar stool he had been perched on, and takes a far more comfortable seat on the couch. He wraps himself up with a blanket. He grabs for Bruce, _ok so he totally made that name up on the spot to cover for the fact that he'd been calling it Blaine in his head even when they were broken up, _and wraps it around his shoulders. He breathes in Blaine's scent, which is now faint after weeks of wearing it out sleeping with it every night.

Kurt was embarrassed when Blaine first saw the pillow, but instead of laughing Blaine had just given him a sad smile, because he knew. He knew what it felt to not be able to sleep right, feeling like you had lost a limb, feeling like part of you was missing. He also knew that he would try anything to try and get that missing part bark.

"So did um, watch it?" Blaine ponders softly.

"You wrote me a freaking song, Blaine," Kurt says, his voice more even, "and not just any song. The most puppy dog, rainbow, cotton candy fluff, song ever written in the entire history of song writing. And you wrote it for me."

"Well… yeah," Blaine sounds so unsure that Kurt just wants to smack him straight (not actually straight though because that would be really terrible for his cause).

"Oh my gosh, you honestly think I don't like it?"

"Well I-I, it's my first song, and I know it's not very good…"

"Blaine are you kidding me?" Kurt scoffs because his boyfriend can be such an idiot sometimes. "That was the most adorable song I have ever heard in my life, and you wrote it for _me, _and if you could see me right now you would know just how good it is because I haven't been able to wipe this stupid toothy grin off my face ever since the first line and you know how much I hate smiling with my teeth."

Blaine sighs solemnly on the other end, "I wish I could see you smile right now."

"We could Skype?"

"No I mean-"

"I know," Kurt cuts him off, "me too. But hey, two weeks and then you're all mine for a whole ten days. And then in another two months you'll be back here again, for good."

He can hear Blaine's smile when he says, "gosh, you do not know how good that sounds." Kurt just shakes his head because actually, he knows exactly how good that sounds.

"I love and your amazingly silly, and insanely cheerful song and I can't wait until you're here with me so that I can make you write me one whenever I'm feeling particularly blue."

"Oh no, I set myself up for this one didn't I?"

Kurt laughs, "Oh you so did. You know I have a thing for singer/songwriters right?"

"Oh yeah?" Blaine hums.

"Oh totally; extremely sexy."

"Hm, good to know. Wait should I be worried? There must be plenty of singer/songwriters at NYADA, and most with much more talent than your silly, insanely cheerful boyfriend."

"Oh but you didn't let me finish."

"Oh do proceed then,"

"I only like singer/songwriters with dark curl that are for some reason always gelled down, and hazel eyes, and ridiculous eye-"

"Watch it, you know how I feel about my eyebrows," Blaine says in mock anger, his laugh at the end betraying him.

"I know," Kurt sighs, "I love them too."

"Well I just love you."

Kurt nods and bites his lip, a mantra of _two more weeks_, followed by _two more months,_ is on a constant loop around his brain. He's waited this long, three more months is nothing.

"I love you too."


End file.
